epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/TKandMit vs Jella141. The Seventh Official Wiki Rap Tournament - Round Two
We did a thing yo. Now I have to somehow space out enough room in the top part of this blog to equal out with the infobox to the right so that this looks kind of neat and organized. Hence the meme image above. And this useless body of text. Jella and I go out on a date at it in a match-up that, frankly, I'm kind of surprised hasn't happened yet. We're posting on the last day of the extended deadline because, as Cyan put it, he wants this battle to be as good as possible and made sure we had more than enough time to make something special out of it. Hopefully that works out and fulfills expectations. Especially since I nagged Jella a lot to hurry up lol. Anyway enjoy the battle and remember to vote in the comments. Good luck Jella! Beat Battle THE SEVENTH OFFICIAL WIKI RAP TOURNAMENT! VERSUS! BEGIN! 'Jella141:' Pit 'gainst the whitest chick to spit since Sierra! Best call it quits Like the crowds that split as Mit hits the stage frightened as shit! Actin' hard in the booth; truth is, you're a drear freak among your peers! That Willy game's weak; dear cousin's more adept at shakin' speares! Seems fam-fucker Poe's the latest model of Murph on the Michigan block: A cock-less bloke, 'cept switched out the body armour for a fuckin' frock! Bitch ditched "warrior", bankin' on others to fight her battles! Absurd! Where's TK's Monster to protect her now? I'll slam a poet to the curb! 'TKandMit:' Whoa, don’t blow your composure like DWAS just vetoed your promotions As if we wanted more fuckin’ Savage quotes and dumb vegan poems! What was that anyway? You’re a worse Aussie author than Legion And at least I beat Jake once; he was like an eggplant to your peaches! Nice tough guy attitude, you get that from the girl that broke your heart? I’ll throw this bitch on the barbie; I’m used to ripping those apart Our host beat you in the fourth and then you skipped the ‘sixteens Now you have me bitching about deadlines; is Jella tripping? Indeed. 'Jella141:' Your music's stuck in a continuous Loop of failure with no escape! I missed the d-line, but you take two years and counting for one mixtape! Headin' down the Psycho's Path for real with that unstable mental state! No surprise there; a jacket as preferred attire? The asylum awaits! Doc gave the prescription; I ensure words get swallowed like pills, Kelly! Lit bars? Dawg, not so Slim barely be burnin' that bulge of a beer belly! A four-leaf [https://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/File:Clover_tracklist.png Clover] won't suffice; your luck's runnin' out faster than pops! The tourney made it this far with Amy, huh? Strange, they tend to flop! 'TKandMit:' Maybe you’re right; it’s hard to keep track of all the names I go by You’d never know what that’s like because I never stole mine! Going toe to toe with TK, I’ll leave your jaw dropped like Josie I don’t need back up from Flats just to fossilize a fuckin’ joey! You’re smoking on some good HERB if you think you ooze creativity Like “It’s Historical Epic Rap Battles! Not Epic Rap Battles of History!” Or ''“A Walking Dead parody!”'' ’Cause no one’s done that shit before! You’re just a ladder-climbing whore that’ll never top the leaderboards! Who won? GravityMan Savage Superior Category:Blog posts